Las Cosas han de Cambiar
by Princess.Arrancar4Sakura
Summary: Que ha sido de los años de espera de Sakura? Como lo ha tomado su familia?, -Sakura... es el momento...las cosas han de cambiar Sakura- Sakura comprenderá la realidad de esas palabras. PORFAVOR lean es mi primera historia, espero que les guste
1. Una oportunidad

**Sakura Card Captor no me pretenece, ojala y lo fuera!**

**Las cosas han de cambiar**

**Capitulo 1.: Una Oportunidad**

En una habitación en penumbras, se podía divisar en la cama, un gran bulto…

Ring riiiiiinnnng rinnnnng.

Una pálida mano salió de las sabanas, apagando el despertador.

Se descubrió por completo dejando ver a su dueña, era una chica de piel pálida, cabello castaño, ahora más largo; ojos verdes, que denotaban una gran tristeza, sin brillo; y un su cuerpo demostraba su desarrollo al pasar los años.

-Otro día sin saber de ti, Shaoran.-

Se apresuro al baño para bajar a desayunar. Salió del baño y decidió ponerse unos shorts y una blusa de manga corta. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, directamente a la cocina para encontrarse con sus padres.

-Buenos días papá- dijo al hombre de cabello castaño, con delantal, y con una sonrisa amable, que se encontraba en la cocina. – Buenos días mama- dijo mirando la foto sobe la mesa, de una mujer de pelo azabache.

-Buenos días hija, como dormiste?- dijo Fujitaka

-Bien- mintió secamente.

-Sakura…- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por su hija.

-Donde está Touya?- dijo queriendo cambia de tema

-Se fue a la practica en el hospital.- murmuro – Sakura, tienes…- empezó a decir pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Saaaakkuuuuraaa!- grito un peluche amarillo, que baja a toda velocidad la escalera.

Hace un tiempo que su padre sabia de sus poderes, Tomoyo no pedio el tiempo y le mosto cada una de los videos, los cuales titulo _"_las aventuras de Sakura la cazadora de Cartas_". _

-Estoy en la cocina Kero- dijo, levantándose y poniéndose un delantal, y empezando a buscar algo en lo gabinetes.

-Hija, que estás haciendo?-

-Le prometí a kero que le prepararía pancakes de desayuno- dijo con tranquilidad, mostrando una sonrisa, que su padre reconoció como falsa.

-Sakura, ay algo que quiero hablar contigo- dijo serio

-Papá, si vas a hablarme de…-

-No, es algo diferente- continuo serio – Lo hablaremos luego de desayunar.

-… _-_

"_Me pegunto que será" _pensó, pero siguió con los pancakes, ya que Kero empezó a quejarse.

Se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, aunque Sakura no podía dejar de peguntarse que quería decirle su padre, y que no estaba relacionado con Shaoran.

Acabaron de comer en silencio, Kero al notar el ambiente tenso decidió subir, no sin antes llevarse una gran ración de pancakes. Al Fujitaka no poder divisar mas a Kero decidió que era el momento de comenzar.

-Sakura…- empezó su padre para atraer la atención de su hija, la cual levanto la mirada para observarlo.

- Como sabrás, tengo más de 8 años trabajando en la universidad…- prosiguió, siendo interrumpido por Sakura

- Si, eso lo sé; ¿pero a qué viene eso?; estas muy serio; ¿paso algo malo?- dijo ella preocupada

Su padre sonrió ante esto, su hija seguía siendo la misma solo que había perdido parte de su alegría, pero seguía siendo igual, y esperaba, que pudiera volver a ser como antes.

-Tranquila, cariño. No es nada, malo como tu piensas- dijo intentando calmarla.

- Realmente, lo que paso es algo muy bueno, en realidad. – Dijo mirando a su hija, ampliando su sonrisa –Me han ofrecido unirme a "University of London" (Universidad de Londres), como maestro de arqueología-

Al Sakura terminar de procesar la información salto de la silla y fue inmediatamente a abrazar a su padre, sabía que esa sea una gran oportunidad para él, _"aunque eso significa que estaré aun mas sola_" pensó con pesar.

-Esa es una gran oportunidad para ti – dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa. Aun abrazando a su padre.

-Pero e pedido que esperen mi respuesta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no quiero dejarte sola aquí Sakura, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.-

La mirada de Sakura se volvió aun más triste, recordando todo lo que había pasado…

**FLASH BACK Inicio (Recuerdo)**

Sakura, una Sakura de 14 , estaba en el parque pingüino, en uno de los columpios, disfrutando del comienzo de las vacaciones, pensando en las cosas que podría hacer, con Kero y Tomoyo, o con Yamasaki, Rika, Naoko, Chijaru…

Y pensó en Shaoran y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, también se le asi raro el no habe recibido cartas de él, pero seguro estaba muy ocupado con su nuevo entrenamiento.

Se levanto y se dirigió a casa. Al llegar su padre le dijo que tenioa correo, ella sonrio al ver de quien era y fue a su habitación a leerla.

Decía:

"_Sakura,_

_Se que has de haber esperado mucho esta carta._

_Te escrito para informarte que yo no podre escribirte mas_

_Aunque seguro sea solo por un tiempo, es por la loca idea de mi madre de alguien digno de ser del clan Li, pero veras que ya se le pasara, pero mientras tanto me ha prohibido escribirte, y yo eh de cumplir lo que me dice._

_Así que por favor no me escribas,_

_Cuando llegue el momento yo te escribiré y podremos estar juntos de nuevo_

_Te ama, Shaoran"_

Al terminar la carta ella termino ella un mar de lagrimas, así que su hermano llamo a Tomoyo para que la calmara, lo cual logro, y escucho todo lo que Sakura le conto; al esta finalizar Tomoyo le dijo que se olvidara de él si este era capaz de obviar su amor, solo por su clan.

Ella decidió hacer caso aunque paso meses en depresión, se recupero, más o menos. Al menos ya no se desalmaba cuando veía algo que le recordaba a él. Aunque aun no había perdido la esperanza de que el llegara y le explicara mejor las cosas, aunque Tomoyo seguía diciendo que era una pérdida de tiempo.

**FLASH BACK Fin (Recuerdo)**

-No tienes que preocuparte, puedo cuidarme sola, además estará Touya…-empezó a protestar, siendo interrumpida por su padre.

- Se que sabes cuidarte sola, pero ambos sabemos que Touya no está el suficiente tiempo en casa, y a demás no me gusta dejarte sola.- dijo, suavemente. Sakura no encontró que decir ante esto, así que el aprovechó esto para continuar.

– Por eso, las cosas habrán de cambiar- dijo, mirando fijamente el rostro de su hija –así que quería pedirte que vengas conmigo a Londres- finalizo, esperando la reacción de su hija.

Sakura medito lo que su padre le estaba ofreciendo.

"_Por que no." _Pensó era una oportunidad perfecta para hacer caso a las palabras de Tomoyo y, tal vez, cambiar las cosas un poco.

Llegaron a Londres, donde Sakura estudiaría en el "Lord Valentín Internship" (internado Lord Valentín), un internado mixto, muy famoso. Y los fines de semana estarían con su padre en la Universidad de Londres.

Hoy sería su primer día, en dicho internado, llevaba el uniforme oficial, que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga con el logo de la escuela, una corbata roja con rayas amarillas, y una falda gris.

-Buena suerte hija- dijo su padre al despedirse.

-Gracias papá y a ti también- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Espero afuera del salón a que la maestra encargada de la hora le dejara entrar para presentarse algo nerviosa, pero feliz, algo le decía que sería un buen cambio.

La profesora le hiso una señal y se adentro allí.

-Chicos, ella es la nueva estudiante, por favor preséntate.- dijo la maestra.

-Mucho Gusto. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto; vengo de Tomoeda, Japón. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- bien por favor dirígete a uno de los asientos libres.- le indico la maestra- Hoy hablaremos de la razones trigonométricas en el plano cartesiano, será un pequeño repaso-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a todos.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, así que Sakura se dispuso a sacar su almuerzo, en eso se acercaron algunos estudiantes, o busca nueva novia, para conversar con la chica.

-Hola, soy Shio, sabes Tienes un lindo nombre, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?- dijo uno de ellos

-Oye Shio, no te adelantes, soy Uyu, mejor almuerza conmigo.-

-No tan rápido ella, almorzara conmigo-

Unos ojos azul zafiro miraba esto con cierta molestia. Este decidió acercarse al tumulto de chicos que no dejaban en paz a la chica.

-Sakura- Pronuncio el Joven, causando que la chica volteara a verlo, con ojos sorprendidos.

-Eriol - Exclamo sorprendida.

Este la tomo de la mano y se la llevo lejos de los lobos que aun buscaban a su presa. Se encontraban en el jardín del internado. Y se sentaron en las raíces de un árbol.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, querida Sakura.- dijo el joven mirando a su vieja amiga, notando que los años habían sido muy buenos con ella.

-Igual yo, Eriol.- dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo, notando el cambio en su cuerpo por los años

Se pusieron a conversar, recuperando el tiempo perdido, riendo juntos de alguna que otra anécdota. Al final quedaron en un silencio cómodo que ninguno quería romper.

Hasta que sonó la campana señalando el final del almuerzo.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso con Li- dijo Eriol de repente, mientras ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse.

- Descuida, se que lo superare- dijo ella con una sonrisa, y en sus ojos se podía ver un pequeño brillo.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo él dudoso

- Si- dijo ella confiada.

- Bien, pues vamos a clases- dijo él empezando a caminar

La chica miro al cielo, en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo que no se veía hace tiempo. Y sonrió, de la manera más sincera imaginable.

-Realmente tenias razón papá, las cosas han de cambiar- dijo en un susurro

- Y ya a empezado- culmino.

"_Y espero que sigan cambiando" _pensó divertida al ver que Eriol la esperaba, para entrar.

Y en ese momento recordó que e había extraviado esta mañana en busca de su salón y dudaba volver a encontrarlo sola.

Se dirigió a donde Eriol la esperaba para ir a clases. Ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se acercaba.

Llego a donde la esperaba, se tomaron de las manos y se fueron rápidamente a clases.

_**Fin**_

_**Please Reviews**_

_**es mi primera historia, sean amables!**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El Primer Cambio

Nota Importante: Este capítulo narrara desde que Sakura recibe la noticia del trabajo de su padre en adelante, es para darle más detalles. Con esto aclarado les deseo buena lectura.

**Las Cosas han de Cambiar**

**Disclaimer:** Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a las chicas de Clamp, y gracias a ellas lo pudimos contemplar alguna vez.

**Capitulo 2: ****Llegada a Londres, El Primer Cambio**

–Me han ofrecido unirme a "University of London" (Universidad de Londres), como maestro de arqueología-

Al Sakura terminar de procesar la información salto de la silla y fue inmediatamente a abrazar a su padre, sabía que esa sea una gran oportunidad para él, _"aunque eso significa que estaré aun mas sola_" pensó con pesar.

-Esa es una gran oportunidad para ti – dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa. Aun abrazando a su padre.

-Pero e pedido que esperen mi respuesta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no quiero dejarte sola aquí Sakura, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.-

La mirada de Sakura se volvió aun más triste, recordando todo lo que había pasado…

…

-No tienes que preocuparte, puedo cuidarme sola, además estará Touya…-empezó a protestar, siendo interrumpida por su padre.

- Se que sabes cuidarte sola, pero ambos sabemos que Touya no está el suficiente tiempo en casa, y a demás no me gusta dejarte sola.- dijo, suavemente. Sakura no encontró que decir ante esto, así que el aprovechó esto para continuar.

– Por eso, las cosas habrán de cambiar- dijo, mirando fijamente el rostro de su hija –así que quería pedirte que vengas conmigo a Londres- finalizo, esperando la reacción de su hija.

Sakura medito lo que su padre le estaba ofreciendo.

"_Por que no." _Pensó era una oportunidad perfecta para hacer caso a las palabras de Tomoyo y, tal vez, cambiar las cosas un poco.

Narración Capitulo 2: Llegada a Londres, El Primer Cambio.

-Si, esta bien, ire- dijo Sakura

-Estas segura Sakura?- dijo su padre no queriendo que su hija se apresurara.

-Si, me daría bien un cambio de aires-dijo, decidida.

-Bien, me alegra escuchar eso- dijo, sonriendo aliviado- Se lo anunciaremos a Touya esta noche, cuando llegue del trabajo- le anuncio a su hija.

-Ahh… de acuer..do-dijo Sakura. "_Me pregunto como se lo tomara Touya… bueno solo me basta esperar a averiguarlo esta noche_"

-Y Sakura…-

-Si?-

-Nos vamos en una semana, lo mejor seria que se lo anuncies a Kero, y que conversaras con Tomoyo- dijo Fujitaka.

-Aaaahhhh… ¿tan pronto?...-Grito sorprendida.

-Si, la verdad, la propuesta me la habían hecho hacia algún tiempo, aproximadamente un mes pero no encontraba la manera de cómo decírtelo.

-Esta bien papá, entiendo-

-Ire mañana a tu escuela para retirar tus papeles, e inscribirte en Inglaterra, lo mejor sería que hables con tus amigos…-

-TIENES RAZON- grito Sakura – Iré a hablar con Tomoyo ahora mismo- dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa –Ahhh, también debo hablar con Kero- dijo, y corrió escalera arriba.

Convencer a Kero no fue problema, la verdad el solo quería ver a Sakura sonreír como antes, lo cual disfrazo con un entusiasmo por los dulces ingleses. Luego decidió llamar a Tomoyo, con la cual tuvo una larga charla, al terminarla quedaron en reunirse al día siguiente para hablar sobre el viaje.

Al dia siguiente se reunieron en el Parque Pingüino, allí se sentaron en los columpios. Sakura se preguntaba que mas iban a hablar si ya le había dicho a donde y el porqué se iba a Inglaterra.

-Sakura, ¿estás segura de querer irte?- dijo Tomoyo.

-Si- Dijo levantado la mirada, la cual había estado puesta en el suelo pensativa- Creo que es lo que necesito…- Fijo su mirada en Tomoyo- Además, ya no quiero que la tristeza sea todo en mi vida Tomoyo, he tomado la decisión de cambiar- finalizo la castaña.

-Sakura, si eso es lo que consideras yo te apoyare- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Gracias Tomoyo- dijo mas tranquila Sakura.

-Solo prométeme algo Sakura- prosiguió la amatista con seriedad- …promete que me dejaras ayudarte a armar tus maletas y que te llevaras algunos de mis diseños contigo – dijo con ilusión y sus típicas estrellas en los ojos, mientras a Sakura le salía una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

Luego de conversar un poco mas, decidieron emprender el camino a sus casas.

Sakura, mientras llegaba a su casa recordó la reacción de Toya a la noticia.

**Flash Back Inicio**

Como de costumbre todos estaba en la mesa terminando de cenar, cuando el señor Kinomoto decidió darle la noticia a Touya sobre el futuro viaje.

-Touya… recuerdas que hace poco te hable sobre la propuesta que me hicieron de ir a Inglaterra ¿verdad?- dijo intentando iniciar el tema.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?- Respondió Touya.

-Pues yo he decidido aceptar…-dijo produciendo una pausa para continuar pero Touya, creyendo que ya había acabado se apresuro a decir.

-Que bien, es una gran oportunidad para ti papá, pero yo siempre estoy ocupado con la universidad así que ¿qué haremos con el monstruo? - dijo actuando como si Sakura no estuviera allí.

- HEEY no actúes como si no estuviera aquí, y NO me llames monstruo- le grito enfada Sakura.

Fujitaka se apresuro a interrumpir la pelea antes de que se alargara interminablemente – Es precisamente de eso que quiero hablarte- dijo con seriedad. Touya se puso serio al ver el rostro de su padre y espero a que continuara.- Pensé mucho esto, y creo que lo mejor es… Que tu hermana venga conmigo a Londres, creo que es lo mejor…para todos.- -agrego mirando a Sakura, que estaba ocupada mirando su plato con mucha atención.

Touya le dio una mirada a su hermana. Hace días que no la veía con grades ánimos, hoy parecía estar mejor, no bien, solo que parecía tener una actitud diferente. Normalmente cuando la llama monstruo ella no respondía, o solo fingía estar molesta (como había hecho días después de que se lo reclamara).- "_Esta vez fue diferente, fue como antes"-_ pensó esperanzado. Miro a su padre con decisión y dijo- Pues si tu lo dices… Pero temo de Londres teniendo que aguantar al MONSTRUO que tengo por hermana, seguro destruirá la ciudad- dijo riendo.

Fujitaka y Sakura sonrieron al ver que Touya había aceptado la proposición.

- Por favor Monstruo no destruyas todo acabando de llegar- siguió diciendo Touya. A lo que Sakura enojada respondió – NO SOY UN MOUNSTRUO!-

Y la noche siguió alrededor de la pelea entre hermanos, hablando sobre un monstruo en específico.

**Fin Flash Back **

Había llegado el día del viaje, y Sakura, con sus maletas listas, hechas por Tomoyo, emprendió camino junto con su padre hacia el aeropuerto, Touya y Tomoyo se habían despedido en casa de los Kinomoto. Llegaron al aeropuerto y subieron al avión, y iniciaron su viaje. Sakura se quedo dormida al estar mirando las nubes por la ventana, y a decir verdad porque no durmió mucho en la noche, por estar con Tomoyo aun arreglando las maletas.

Cuando despertó estaba en un auto junto con su padre, quien sonrio al verla despierta.- Dormiste mucho Sakura, pero que bueno que despiertas ya casi llegamos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura se apresuro a la ventana y vio el panorama, casas, todas iguales y con un estilo un tanto victoriano, y por supuesto Británico, con pequeños jardines que era lo único que se podía diferenciar entre casa y casa. El auto se detuvo en una de las casas que tanto se parecía a muchas otras, su padre, el conductor, y alguien que iba en el asiento de copiloto, quien su padre le aclaro era el encargado de la universidad, y ella bajaron del auto y de dirigieron a la casa.

Su padre se quedo en la entrada hablando con el encarado de la universidad, cuyo nombre era Edward Safletn, mientras Sakura decidió recorrer la casa, estaba toda amueblada, y era pequeña y sencilla, decidió ir a ver las habitaciones, de las cuales solo había 2, entro en una y se sentó un minuto en la cama. Abrió su bolso y dejo salir a Kero. Terminaron el día arreglando las maletas de su padre, al día siguiente ella tenía que ir al internado, ya que ya había empezado las clases. Acordaron que Kero se quedaría en la casa con el padre de Sakura, por temor a que lo vieran en el internando, y Kero prometió no salir de la casa, siempre y cuando le dejaran la comida suficiente y dulces, muchos dulces Mientras Sakura prometió que los llamaría y les contaría como le iba.

-Buena suerte hija- dijo su padre al despedirse.

-Gracias papá y a ti también- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Al llegar al famoso internado, le dieron una introducción de cómo era la escuela, de parte de la Directora, Elizabet Bardinase. Lo cual no fue inconveniente para Sakura, después de todo había, tenido clases extra de Ingles intensivas, para distraerse Tomoyo la había inscrito. La llevaron a un complejo de apartamentos, en cual la instalaron en un pequeño departamento, la distribución de departamentos era mixta, así que en había chicos y chicas como vecinos y algunos, los estudiantes con padres más ricos, y que contribuían de alguna forma en la escuela, tenían un piso para sí mismos.

Luego de que la directora se retirara, Sakura decidió entrar y arreglar todo para empezar la escuela el día siguiente.

Hoy sería su primer día, en dicho internado, llevaba el uniforme oficial, que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga con el logo de la escuela, una corbata roja con rayas amarillas, y una falda gris. Ya había llegado al salón de clases, que estaba en uno de los miles de edificios, entra cada uno habían jardines, cada uno a gran camino del otro.

– "_Que bueno que la directora mando a la profesora, a traerme al aula, si no estaría perdida"_- Pensó con alivio la castaña, ya estando frente a la puerta de su primera clase, esperando que la profesora la mandara a entrar. Mientras miraba la puerta, se deseaba suerte en lo que la esperaba detrás de esa puerta.

La profesora le hiso una señal y se adentro al aula.

-Chicos, ella es la nueva estudiante, por favor preséntate.- dijo la maestra.

-Mucho Gusto. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto; vengo de Tomoeda, Japón. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.- dijo con una sonrisa, sin mirar a nadie realmente.

- Bien, por favor dirígete a uno de los asientos libres.- le indico la maestra- Hoy hablaremos de la razones trigonométricas en el plano cartesiano, será un pequeño repaso-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a todos.

En ese momento, Sakura fue a un asiento junto a la ventana, y dedico toda su atención a la maestra, cuya maestra era Matemáticas, así que decidió esforzarse.

**_Punto de vista de Eriol_**

_La vi desde que entro al salón, pero no pude sentir su presencia mágica, asi que supe que su magia seguía en buenas condiciones. Pude reconocerla fácilmente, a pesar de no habernos visto desde hace 4 años, ella había cambiando un poco, se notaba físicamente, pero pude notar que en sus ojos no había ese brillo que siempre estuvo allí antes, por mas que lo buscaba no lo encontraba. Cuando sonrió al presentarse pude ver, que no era la sonrisa que recordaba, le faltaba… algo. _

_Fue a uno de los asientos cercanos a mí, y puso atención definitiva a la clase, a pesar que mis compañeros la miraban esperando que volteara, ella solo veía hacia la pizarra y, de vez en cuando, veía a la ventana. Así pasaron 4 horas de clases, llegando la hora del almuerzo, momento que decidí aprovechar para ir a saludar a mi despistada amiga._

_Pero como yo, mis compañeros también aprovecharon ese momento, y fueron tras su atención inmediatamente._

_-Hola, soy Shio, sabes Tienes un lindo nombre, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?- dijo uno de ellos _

_-Oye Shio, no te adelantes, soy Uyu, mejor almuerza conmigo.- _

_-No tan rápido ella, almorzara conmigo- _

_Pude escuchar como decían a lo lejos, así que decidí sacar a Sakura de ese problema, pues estaba seguro que no podría salir de esta sola, pues ni siquiera la dejaban responder los saludos. Me acerque al tumulto de estudiantes rápidamente, intentado quedar lo más cerca de Sakura que me sea posible._

_-Sakura- Dije suavemente con una sonrisa mientras veía como ella me dirigía, por primera vez desde que entro, la mirada._

_- Eriol- pude oír que exclamo con sorpresa al verme, mientras yo me alegraba solo por escuchar su voz que hace tanto no escuchaba… no sabía que la había extrañado tanto hasta ahora._

Llego la hora del almuerzo, así que Sakura se dispuso a sacar su almuerzo, en eso se acercaron algunos estudiantes, para conversar con la chica o en busca de novia.

-Hola, soy Shio, sabes Tienes un lindo nombre, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?- dijo uno de ellos con cabello negro.

-Oye Shio, no te adelantes, soy Uyu, mejor almuerza conmigo.- dijo un pelirrojo obviamente teñido.

-No tan rápido ella, almorzara conmigo- dijo un rubio bajito, pero con gran porte.

La castaña quería responderles, pero ellos no le dejaban hablar, y si no fuera porque estaban rodeando su mesa se hubiera ido. Suspiro cansada, al parecer no iba a poder almorzar hoy.

Mientras, sin que ella se diera cuenta, unos ojos azul zafiro miraba esto con cierta molestia. Este decidió acercarse al tumulto de chicos que no dejaban en paz a la chica.

-Sakura- Pronuncio el Joven, causando que la chica volteara a verlo, con ojos sorprendidos.

-Eriol - Exclamo sorprendida. No podría creerlo, era Eriol, hace 2 años que no escuchaba su voz, ni sabía nada de él. No podría creer que estuviera allí, en su misma escuela.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Nota de la autora: Gracias por leer mi fic, y darme el apoyo para darle continuación sin ustedes no lo hubiera continuado, les debo las gracias por eso._**

**Sara Wells: **_Gracias por darme l a idea de convertirlo de one-shoot a una historia más larga, la verdad debo decir que tuviste razón y lamento hacerte esperar tanto para la continuación Y gracias por darme promoción XD. Gracias por leer, y espero que te haya gustado este cap. También debo decir que gracias por tu review súper ultra largo XD debo decir que fue lo que más me motivo a seguir este fic._

**Sissie131: **_jejeje, me gusta tu forma de pensar, espero que te guste este capítulo también._

**Misa Li: **_Gracias, entonces espero tu review, y espero que te guste este Capítulo._

**Ceciali: **_Gracias por tu Review, espero que te guste este cap._

**Mayonaka Naze: **_Gracias por leerme Camila, espero que tengas tiempo para pasar por este cap, y decirme que te parece XD _

**NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19: **_Gracias por leerme, mi alegro qie te guste espero tu opinión de este capitulo, y seguiremos en contacto._

_Pd.: este cap no tiene mucho romance, pero en el próximo, pondré mucho romance o al menos esa es la idea que tengo en mi mente._

_Espero sus reviews, para seguir es una inspiración._

_Gracias por leer, y los espero en el próximo cap, no estoy segura de cuando lo publicare, pero lo mas seguro es que sea para este fin de semana, o si no, ya les avisare J._

**_ATT.:__ 4Sakura _**


End file.
